listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla
The Godzilla films are focused on monster battles, with often fatal consequences for the loser, especially if the loser is evil. Often, human characters die as well, much more frequent in the early Showa era, which often had monsters dying to humans as well. Showa Era *'Godzilla (original)'- Killed by the Oxygen Destroyer *''Dr. Daisuke Serizawa'' - Sacrificed himself to defeat Godzilla *Kyohei Yamane - Death by virtue of time era *'Angurius I' - Slain and possibly eaten by Godzilla *Kojikawa Kobayashi - Explosion by Godzilla *'Snowman' - Falls down a pit *Goro Brother - Killed by Meganulon *Yoshi - Killed by Meganulon *Yukarizo - Killed by Meganulon *Suteyan - Eaten by Meganulon *Sgt Tashiro - Eaten by Meganulon *Senkichi - Eaten by Meganulon *Chief Nishimura - Killed by Meganulon *Imamura - Blown up by Rodan *Kitahara - Blown up by Rodan *'Meganulon' - Eaten by Rodan *'Rodan's Parents' - Die in a volcano *Ryōichi Shiraishi - Shot by Mysterians with his laser gun *'Mysterians' - Blown up inside his Mysterians Dome by B (Beta) *'Varan I '- Ate a missile, which detonated inside him. *'Clark Nelson' - Shot New York Police with his gun *Dr. Williams - Blown up by Godzilla *'Giant Lizard' - Shot by Osamu Sakurai with his gun *Kumayama - Shot by Jiro Torahata with his gun *'Jiro Torahata' - Crushed by Godzilla *''Mothra I'' - Sacrifices herself to stop Godzilla from wrecking the environment. *Butler Wu - Blown up inside his plane by Malness *Malness - Killed by King Ghidorah *'Namikawa' - Vaporized by Xiliens with his laser gun *'Commander from Planet X' - Blown up inside his House *'Controller of Planet X' - Blown up inside his UFO *'Xiliens' - Blown up Inside his UFO * Frankenstein - Eaten by Oodako or was buried alive with Baragon, depending on the ending. * Baragon - In one ending, was buried alive with Frankenstein. Debatable, as he's great at tunneling. * Kipp Hamilton - Killed by Gaira * Sanda - Fell into a volcano * Gaira '''- Fell into a volcano * '''Ookondoru - Burned and knocked into the sea by Godzilla, where he presumably drowned. * Red Bamboo Captain Ryuui - Crushed by Ebirah * Red Bamboo Commander - Crushed by Ebirah * Ebirah - Roasted by Godzilla * Giant Sea Serpent - Broken jaws by King Kong * Old Man of Mondo Island - Shot by Dr Who * Madame Piranha - Shot by Dr Who * Mechani-Kong - Fell down by King Kong * Dr. Who Henchman - Killed by King Kong * Dr. Who - Killed by King Kong * Kamacuras (1) - Killed by Godzilla * Kamacuras (2) - '''Killed by Godzilla * '''Kamacuras (3)- Blood drunken dry by Kumonga *'Kumonga I' - Incinerated by Godzilla *Dr. Otani - Sacrificed Himself Fell down the buliding *'Kilaaks Controlled' - Blown up by Moonlight SY-3 *'King Ghidorah '- Killed by the combined power of Monster Island's inhabitants. *'Queen Kilaaks' - Killed by Godzilla *'Kilaaks' - Killed by Godzilla *'Fire Dragon' - Explosion by Captain Katsuo Yamabe *Yukio Keuchi - Vaporized by Hedorah * Hedorah - Destroyed by Godzilla * Fumio Sudo - Explosion by Gengo Kotaka Shosaku Takasugi and Takashi Shima * Kubota - Explosion by Gengo Kotaka Shosaku Takasugi and Takashi Shima * M Space Hunter Nebula - Explosion by Gengo Kotaka Shosaku Takasugi and Takashi Shima *'Seatopian Agent' - Killed by Truck Driver *'Lead Seatopian Agent' - Crushed by Megalon *'Red Spark' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Jikiro' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Destro-King' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Dorola' - -Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Wagilar' - Burned by Godzilla *'Spyler' - Explosion by Zone Fighter and Godzilla *'Dragon King' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Gilmoras' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Gellderah' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Garoga Spider' - Shot by Zone Fighter *'Goro-Gorilla' - Explosion by Zone Angel and Zone Junior *'Spider Uros' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Jipudoro' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Shadorah' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Gigan' - Skeletonized by Zone Fighter *'Barakidon' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Garoborg' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Dedragon' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Zandolla' - Tail Ripped off/Explosion by Zone Fighter and Godzilla *'Moguranda' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Barugas' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Gondargilas' - Decapitated by Zone Fighter *'Goramu' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Jellar' - Explosion by Zone Fighter and Godzilla *'Kastam-Jellar' - Explosion by Zone Fighter and Godzilla *'Super Jikiro' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Bakugon' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Needlar' - Decapitated by Zone Fighter *'Moguranda II' - Vaporized by Garogas *'Kabutoji' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Jikiro III' - Vaporized by Zone Angel and Zone Junior *'Garoborg II' - Skeletonized by Zone Fighter *'Spider Uros II' - Explosion by Zone Fighter and Godzilla *'Grotogauros' - Explosion by Zone Fighter *'Yanagawa' - Shot by Agent Nanbara with his gun *'MechaGodzilla' - Destroyed by Godzilla and King Caesar *'Black Hole Planet 3 (First Wave)' - Shot by Agent Nanbara with his gun *'Kuronuma' - Shot by Agent Nanbara with his gun *Submarine Captain Kusakari - Blown up inside his submarine by Titanosaurus *Mafune's Silent Butler - Shot by Jiro Murakoshi with his gun *'Alien Tsuda' - Strangling by Akira Ichinose *'Dr. Shinzo Mafune' - Shot by Jiro Murakoshi with his gun *'Katsura Mafune' - Shot Herself with her gun *'Mugal' - Blown up by Godzilla *'Black Hole Planet 3 (Second Wave)' - Blown up inside his UFO by Godzilla *'Titanosaurus' - Killed by humans using sonic pulse Heisei Era *'Shockirus' - Stabbed by Hiroshi Okumura *Colonel Kashirin - Killed by Godzilla *Captain Of Super X - Blown up inside his Super X by Godzilla *'Super X' - Blown up by Godzilla *'Godzilla I' - Falls into a volcano *Erika Shiragami - Killed by bomb *'Michael Low, Bio-Major Spy' - Strangled by Biollante *'John Lee, Bio-Major Spy' - Shot by SSS9 *'Super X II' - Blown up by Godzilla *Lt. Goro Gondo - Blown up inside his twin 21 by Godzilla *'Biollante' - Slain by Godzilla, but reconfigures into SpaceGodzilla *Dr Genshiro Shiragami - Shot by SSS9 *'SSS9' - Electrocuted by Major Sho Kuroki *'M10' - Killed by M11 *'Wilson' - Explosion by Godzilla *'Grenchko' - Explosion by Godzilla *'Futurians' - Explosion by Godzilla *Yasuaki Shindo - Explosion by Godzilla *'Mecha King Ghidorah' - Fell Down by Godzilla *'Battra' - Fell Down by Mothra *''Fire Rodan'' - Sacrifices himself to empower Godzilla *'Garuda' - Destroyed by Godzilla *'Super Mechagodzilla' - Destroyed by Godzilla *'Dr. Susumu Okubo' - Explosion by Spacegodzilla *'Moguera' - Explosion by Spacegodzilla *'SpaceGodzilla'- Exploded after being hit by Godzilla's Spiral Ray. Debatable, as he returned to the particles he once was and may be able to reform. *'Godzilla Junior' - Killed by Destoroyah. Later resurrected by his father's lifeforce and radiation released by meltdown. *'Destoroyah' - Slain by Godzilla and Super X III *''Godzilla II'' - Suffers nuclear meltdown. *''Mothra Leo'' - Decides to let himself be left behind in the past to stop Desighidorah *'DesGhidorah' - Killed by Mothra Leo *'Princess Yuna' - Sacrifices herself by Dagahra *'Barem' - Killed by Mothra Leo *'Dagahra' - Explosion by Mothra Leo *T-Rex - Eaten by King Ghidorah *'Garu Garu '- Killed by King Ghidorah *'King Ghidorah '- Explosion by Rainbow Mothra *Jean-Philippe - Eaten by Baby Zillas *Jean-Pierre - Eaten by Baby Zillas *Jean Luc - Eaten by Baby Zillas *Jean-Claude - Eaten by Baby Zillas *'Baby Zillas' - Killed by the humans *'Zilla' - Blown apart with missiles after it got stuck. Millenium Era *'Millenian-->Orga': Killed by Godzilla *'Mitsuo Katagiri' - Killed by Godzilla *'Meganulon - '''Killed by Godzilla *'Meganula - Killed by Godzilla *'''Megagurius - Killed by Godzilla *Professor Hirotoshi Isayama - Killed by Guardian Ghidorah *'Baragon' - Let himself killed by Ghost Godzilla to buy time for the other guardian monsters. *'Mothra 1 '- Killed by Ghost Godzilla *'Guardian King Ghidorah' - Killed by Ghost Godzilla * Ghost Godzilla '''- Destroyed by human artillery. * Hayama brother - Stomp by Godzilla * '''Kamoebas - Was mauled to death by Godzilla, its corpse washed up on the beach. * Kiryu - Sank into the sea * Manda '''- Taken out by the Gotengo * '''Controller of Planet X - Shot by Xilens * Commander Kumasaka - Killed by Xiliens * Karyu - Blown up by Anguirus * Captain Of Karyu - Blown up inside his Karyu by Anguirus * Rumbling - Blown up by Rodan * Eclair - Blown up by Kamacuras * Zilla - Incinerated by Godzilla * Kumonga '''- Thrown to her presumed death by Godzilla * '''Kamacuras - Impaled on an electric tower by Godzilla * Hedorah '''- Thrown into a wall by Godzilla * '''Ebirah - Thrown into a wall by Godzilla * Kazama - Blown up inside his Dogfighter by Sacrificed Himself * Gigan - Beheaded himself on accident * Upgraded Gigan '''- Blown up by Mothra in a kamikaze attack (Mothra survives). * '''Female Xiliens - Killed by Captain Douglas Gordon * Xiliens - Blown up inside the Mothership * Monster X-->Keiser Ghidorah - Killed by Godzilla *'Tsunojiras' - Destroyed by Godman's God Spark *'Jilarji' - Destroyed by Godman's Super Sonic Wave *''Daichi Tani - Killed by Godzilla'' *'Kamacuras' - Destroyed *'Dogora' - Killed by Chemicals *Angiurus - Killed by Hedorah *Rodan - Killed by Hedorah *'Dagahra' - Died by Injuries *'Orga' - Destroyed *'Mechagodzilla' - Maybe Died from Being Abandoned *Eliott Leland - Killed by Godzilla *'8 Servum' - Shot by Soldiers´s robot machine gun *'3 Servum' - Impaled/shot by Soldiers´s robot spear gun *2 Unnamed Person - Died of the pilot *Rilu-elu Belu-be - Shot/explosion by Mulu-Elu Galu-Gu´s vulture pilot *'Mulu-Elu Galu-Gu' - Crashed *Yuko Tani - Died of the pilot *Akira Sakaki - Killed by Godzilla *Haruka Sakari - Killed by Godzilla *''Endurph - Engulfed by fire cause by Ghidorah. *''Takeshi J. Hamamoto - Killed by Ghidorah. *''Admiral Unberto Mori - Killed by Ghidorah.'' *''Halu-elu Dolu-do - Killed in an explosion *'Metphies''' - Killed by Haruo Sakaki *'Anime King Ghidorah' - Decapitated by Godzilla *Captain Haruo Sakaki - Explosion by Godzilla Godzilla (2014) *''Sandra Brody'' - Killed in the MUTO "feeding frenzy" due to atomic gas poisoning. * Joe Brody - Killed in the MUTO attack * Whelan - Killed by MUTO * Fitzgerald - Killed by MUTO * Huddleston - Killed by MUTO * Sgt. Tre Morales - Killed by MUTO *'Male MUTO' - Impaled on rebar after Godzilla whips him against a building with his tail *'Female MUTO' - Decapitated when Godzilla shot a powerful Atomic ray down her throat Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Andrew Russell'' ''- Killed during the fight between Godzilla and the MUTOs. (Note: This actually took place off-screen in the previous film, although he didn’t appear until this film) * Tim Mancini - Shot in the head by Jonah. * Asher '- Shot by Foster. * Master Sergeant Hendricks - Disintegrated by Ghidorah's gravity beams. * ''Vivienne Graham - Eaten by Ghidorah. * Ishiro Serizawa -'' Manually detonated a nuke, sacrificing himself to save Godzilla. * Mothra - Disintegrated by Ghidorah with a fire laser. * '''''Emma Russell - Burned to death in the thermonuclear pulse Godzilla gave off. * 'King Ghidorah '- Disintegrated in the thermonuclear pulse Godzilla gave off. Godzilla vs. Kong (2020) * Coming Soon! Category:Movies Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Video games Category:TV Shows Category:Films Category:Aliens